<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor's Reward by CarmillaCarmine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736229">The Doctor's Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine'>CarmillaCarmine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Come Swallowing, John essential worker, M/M, More tags later, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Quarantine, Self Isolation, Shower Sex, happy smut, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides that John needs a reward after a day of working from home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Isolated Johnlock Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231463">Вознаграждение доктора (The Doctor's Reward)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus">Lesli_rus</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sherlock looked into the microscope again, seeing absolutely nothing. All he could think about was how John had been risking his life in the clinic for the last several weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the world was overtaken by the pandemic, John had thrown himself into his job as a doctor with everything he had. He worked day and night, rarely coming home, helping wherever he could, until there was a confirmed case among the staff that coincided with the government imposing new quarantine rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John was sent home to self-quarantine, which resulted in him being anxious and restless, giving Sherlock an idea of how it must be for John to live with him. Thankfully, an opportunity arose for John to volunteer for COVID-19 clinical assessment service, also known as CCAS, answering phone calls directed to him through an extension of NHS 111 non-emergency service. Since then, John had been giving advice over the phone and occasionally over a video call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock was constantly looking for new projects to do at home, be those experiments, organizing his wardrobe or even baking bread.He felt not only bored but also abandoned, with John being ‘gone’ several hours a day, even if he was just in the downstairs bedroom-turned-office, answering phone calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After John’s workday reached an end, Sherlock heard his fiance head upstairs. When the sounds of the shower reached Sherlock, he had an idea of how he could ease the stress of John’s day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the stairs to the upstairs bathroom that was adjacent to their bedroom. They’d renovated both when they’d decided to move to the furthest room from Mrs. Hudson. Noise echoed through the old house way too easily, and they wanted to spare both themselves and Mrs Hudson that embarrassment. There were some aspects of their life that they felt their landlady simply didn’t need to know about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be out in a minute,” John said the moment Sherlock opened the door to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without replying, Sherlock stripped and slid the door to the spacious shower open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said- oh…” John smiled when his gaze roamed appreciatively over Sherlock's naked body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing hands on John’s hips, Sherlock leaned in for a kiss and was met with a slow meeting of lips and a sensual swirl of tongues as the water slid down their faces and took their breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Sherlock said against John’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was still here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just physically. You were working hard and now you deserve a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Ohhhhh,” John smiled, watching Sherlock lower himself to kneel on the tiled floor. He stepped a bit forward so the water hit his back, shielding Sherlock’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock moved one hand to grip John’s arse cheek and the other to take John’s already half-hard erection. He used the opportunity to fit John’s whole cock into his mouth without opening his throat, a feat that was only possible only when John wasn’t hard. Sherlock sucked, swirling his tongue around the hardening erection, revelling in the lewd sounds John was making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a moment later, John’s cock was too big to fit in his mouth and Sherlock used his hand to pump at the base as his mouth worked the tip. John’s hand caressed his nape before moving to grip his hair gently at first, then harder, pulling a bit, making Sherlock moan around John’s cock at the pinpricks of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel John’s arse cheek flex under his hand and his cock swell even more, as his breaths came in short soft grunts. Knowing his fiance’s tells, Sherlock sucked harder, certain John was close. He was prepared to swallow all that John could give him, but John pulled him off his cock by the hair to spurt white ribbons of semen on Sherlock's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed that,” John breathed, looking down at the mess he’d made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Sherlock smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let me wash you.” John pulled Sherlock to his feet and kissed him softly before he reached for the soap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With clear and deliberately languid movements, John washed Sherlock’s neck, chest, and abdomen, before he reached around to squeeze Sherlock’s buttocks. Sherlock stood compliantly, letting John play with his body as he wished, knowing pleasure was coming his way. John’s hand slid between Sherlock’s buttocks, lathering the soap, washing thoroughly until the tip of one finger pressed harder on Sherlock’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John…” Sherlock gasped pushing towards John’s touch. John, however, moved his hand to Sherlock's hip instead. He was going to make Sherlock work for it and oh what a delightful idea that was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You’re so nimble. Have you ever tried…” John smiled to himself at his own flustered state. “Have you ever tried autofellatio?” <br/>“Yup,” came the simple response, leaving John floored.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John would have never thought that he would ask anyone the question that was on his mind right now. However, since he’d met Sherlock, he’d said and done a lot of things with his friend-turned-fiancé, and he hadn’t regretted a single one of them. </p><p>“I was thinking,” John mused, looking down between them at Sherlock’s hard cock as he gently took it in his hand.</p><p>“Oh this will be good,” Sherlock remarked.</p><p>“Shush and let me finish. I mean, I wondered even before we became a couple...” John was still looking at Sherlock’s cock, then he slowly lifted his gaze along his fiance’s body. “You’re so nimble. Have you ever tried…” John smiled to himself at his own flustered state. “Have you ever tried autofellatio?” </p><p>“Yup,” came the simple response, leaving John floored.</p><p>“Really?” he asked in disbelief.</p><p>“It was a few years ago though, I’m not sure if I can do it now.”</p><p>“Not to sound like you, but don’t you want to find out?”</p><p>Sherlock grinned, his whole body suddenly radiating with excitement mixed with pure lust.</p><p>“I like when you’re interested in a project, John. I’ll have to stretch a bit first.” He turned off the shower and slid the glass door open.</p><p>“You mean now?” John caught the towel thrown his way and dried himself as he followed his fiance.</p><p>“It’s as good a time as any. Ideal really, since I haven’t eaten.” Sherlock dried himself efficiently and ventured into the bedroom.</p><p>“What? All day? Sherlock you promised… wait why? Why is that good?” </p><p>“An empty stomach is advisable if I’m to bend that far. Fortunately, I’ve also had a hot shower with you that warmed up my back, shoulder and neck muscles. All I need is a good stretch.”</p><p>“You really <em> have </em> done it before…”</p><p>“I told you I had.” </p><p>“You sure did. Why now? Not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“Do you have other plans?”</p><p>“Well, no…”</p><p>“Off we go then. My cock is ready after I had the pleasure of having yours in my mouth.”</p><p>John grinned at the remark, smug but also grateful for Sherlock’s joyous mood. Sherlock laid down on the bed with his legs over the side edge, slowly rolling his legs back until his neck and head were the only thing touching the bed. Then he lowered his legs behind his head, with just the toes touching the bed.</p><p>“That was fast.” John watched, mesmerised as Sherlock practically bent in half. </p><p>“It’s similar to the Halasana position, John. You’d know if you did more yoga with me.”</p><p>“It’s enough that I took up running again and work out daily with you, Sherlock.” John tilted his head to the side, looking at how close Sherlock’s mouth was to his cock. “Although if you did yoga naked, I might be more tempted.” </p><p>The snort that came from Sherlock, John could easily translate as “Of course you would, you perv.” John knew Sherlock loved the attention though. They’ve been engaged for over a year now, and have explored many scenarios John hadn't even realised before could be practiced in the bedroom.</p><p>After several sprains and many cramps due to some particularly inventive positions, they had both decided to incorporate a workout routine into their daily lives. Little did John know that Sherlock was already doing so and keeping it from him to maintain his “I don’t care about my transport” attitude. He did care, as the transport took him places. Mainly, the bedroom they shared. </p><p>John was getting aroused looking at Sherlock even if his cock had still not recovered from the heavenly blow job. The lines of Sherlock’s body were so graceful, John knew he would never tire of looking at him, as if he were a piece of art that he was privileged to lay eyes upon.</p><p>Sherlock gripped his own arse and gently pulled it, thus moving his cock closer to his face. He held the stretch for a few seconds then released his legs back down to gracefully relax to a lying position. </p><p>“Fuck, Sherlock. You have no idea how hot you looked in that position,” John praised, amazed at the ease with which Sherlock straightened his body.</p><p>“I can see myself in the mirror,” Sherlock smirked, referring to the full length, heavy piece of furniture he had ordered before Halloween the previous year. </p><p>“Smart arse.”</p><p>“Takes one to know one.”</p><p>“Har har… Is there anything I can do to help?” </p><p>“You can help once I have my cock in my mouth.”</p><p>“Or really?” John grinned at the very thought while his mind went over the possibilities.</p><p>“Now, you can help me with the pillows. Place one under my neck. Not shoulders, but neck. The long way, yes, like that.” </p><p>John arranged one of their pillows as per instructions and stepped back to watch how Sherlock stretched in the previous position again. His legs were above his head, and it might have been the position, or Sherlock’s focusing on his task that resulted in his cock softening slightly. </p><p>“I know how I can help,” John said when Sherlock lay flat again, the enticing view of  Sherlock’s lean body making his mouth water. Sometimes, he thought himself insane for the need to please another man as much as he wanted to please Sherlock. Then again, he had a suspicion that Sherlock might be driven by a similar sentiment. </p><p>From the foot of the bed, with the mirror behind him, he leaned over his fiancé and placed a small kiss on Sherlock’s abdomen before he took the top of his cock into his mouth. He moaned around the tip before he sucked the erection halfway into his mouth; the taste of Sherlock’s cock an aphrodisiac to John’s senses.</p><p>“Yes… John, that will definitely help, mmm...” Sherlock cooed, his hand brushing John’s too-long hair off his forehead.</p><p>With a reluctant groan, John released Sherlock’s cock with a pop when he deemed it ready to be sucked by its owner. </p><p>“I want to see you come with your own cock in your mouth tonight, so badly.” </p><p>“That’s the plan, and also where you come in,” Sherlock said, his eyes showcasing his hunger. John nodded, eagerly waiting for instructions. “From the box, pick a dildo, or a vibrator, maybe the black one we bought last month?”</p><p>John reached for the large and somewhat flat box they had purchased for their sex toys when the amount had overflowed the bedside drawer quite early in their sexual relationship. Sherlock detested shops and “stupid people” in shops, but he was an expert at online shopping sprees. </p><p>John’s libido was on fire at the very thought of what Sherlock had in mind but his cock wasn’t ready to participate yet, and Sherlock, knowing it, figured out how to engage John in the process. </p><p>Retrieving the box from under the bed, John opened the lid to reveal a selection of toys, each in their designated cradle in the custom-made box. He licked his lips imagining each one of them as he worked them into Sherlock. He decided on a vibrating prostate massager that had a remote to control the vibrations. It was black and about 8 inches long with a slanted round head for the best prostate stimulation, and rounded at the base to extend into a perineum massaging tool. </p><p>Sherlock was back to the original yoga position, the pillow discarded to the side. He licked the head but it was John that moaned at the view.  </p><p>“You can help me stretch further,” Sherlock indicated where his arse met his thighs. “By pushing a bit here and-”</p><p>“I’m on it,” John breathed, his heart beating faster, his arousal spiking. He stood behind Sherlock, the view of his arse perfect at the angle, as Sherlock stretched his legs above his head, his toes touching the mattress. </p><p>John took a hold of Sherlock’s perfect, round buttocks and spread them to have even better access. He licked Sherlock’s entrance in a long slow movement of his flattened tongue and heard Sherlock moan around the head of his own cock. Looking to the mirror on the right, John was able to see Sherlock folded over and see exactly how far he had his own cock in his mouth. He was glad to have had an orgasm already because he might have not been able to continue much longer without touching himself.</p><p>Sherlock could see himself in the mirror as well, his flushed face signalling to John that he should continue. John licked around Sherlock’s entrance, then pushed his tongue in, all the while pressing Sherlock’s bum down just slightly with his hands to help with the stretch. The muffled erotic sounds coming from Sherlock drove John wild with desire.</p><p>He stopped to retrieve a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured it over Sherlock’s hole, which was more perfectly on display than ever. Next time, and there certainly would be a next time, John would stand on the bed with his legs to Sherlock’s sides and slide his cock into his fiancé, watching in the mirror as Sherlock sucked himself. The vivid imagery prompted him to continue and he focused on preparing Sherlock as he slid one finger into him, spreading the lube slowly.</p><p>“Hurry up, John. It feels good…” Sherlock spoke in a rumble of moaned syllables, then used his hand to put more than just the head of his cock into his mouth.</p><p>John obeyed, sliding a second digit in, moving them faster, twisting his wrist. The position allowed him to move enough to step to the side and watch Sherlock suck his cock, as opposed to only seeing it in the mirror. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot,” John groaned, fingering his bent-in-half fiancé.</p><p>“Now…John...” Sherlock moaned, releasing his cock, then gave John a look so full of lust that John felt his refractory period might be exceptionally short today. </p><p>Sherlock fisted his cock and pumped it gently, putting the head in his mouth again. </p><p>John picked up the massager he’d chosen before, and teased Sherlock’s entrance with it before pressing on it to slip inside. The tip disappeared into Sherlock and John moaned at the sight, hearing Sherlock do the same. He worked it in carefully, until the base and perineum massaging tool were all that was visible outside of Sherlock’s body.</p><p>Sherlock stroked himself vigorously when John knelt by the side of the bed, tapping the base of the massager, knowing that the tip of it was reaching Sherlock's prostate. He leaned close to Sherlock’s face and reached for the remote so that it was clear what would happen next.</p><p>“You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen, Sherlock... so hot... you’re looking gorgeous with your cock in your mouth.” John pressed one of two buttons on the small, black remote and a muffled buzzing started inside Sherlock whose wide eyes bore into John’s as his mouth was still working his own cock. “Can you swallow your own come, Sherlock? Can you do it for me?” John encouraged as he amped up the speed of the vibrations, knowing how Sherlock loved to be praised. “I’m a bit jealous, I want it for myself but you’re making me too needy. I want to see what you can do.”</p><p>Sherlock moaned, his face flushed, his eyes unfocused but he blinked once which John knew meant “yes” as they had used those signals before when one of them had been unable to speak during bedroom antics.</p><p>John pressed the button again, and watched as Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut and his body rocked a bit as the sound of his moans became higher in note. </p><p>“Look at me, Sherlock…” John cooed, “you made my cock want you again so quickly, can you see what you’ve done to me?” He turned sideways so Sherlock could see John wrapping his free hand around his own cock, still sensitive from his previous orgasm but gearing up for another release nonetheless.  </p><p>“You’re so gorgeous…” John worked his cock with his hand faster, watching Sherlock’s hand become frantic as he stroked himself, his mouth full, his arse stuffed.</p><p>“You’ll make me come.... Ahhhhh…Sherlock!” John yelled as he felt his orgasm making his body shake anew. He let his seed splash on the wooden panels. The high of his second orgasm was amped up by the sight of Sherlock on the brink of his own. </p><p>A muffled wail came from Sherlock as his legs spasmed and his stroking became uncoordinated until he let go. Barely calmed down from his own ecstasy, John turned off the vibrations of the massager and watched Sherlock's throat working in the uncomfortable position to swallow his own release. </p><p>“Amazing, Sherlock...that was absolutely amazing…” John breathed, pulling the massager gently out of Sherlock’s body as his other hand stroked his back soothingly. Sherlock gasped, releasing his cock, while John helped to lower his legs back to the mattress. With one hand under Sherlock's neck and the other under his knees, John moved his fiancé to the middle of the bed. Ignoring the mess he’d made on the floor with his own release, he climbed next to Sherlock who lay spent on his back, his body relaxed. </p><p>“You surprise me every day, Sherlock.” John placed a hand between Sherlock’s pectorals as he leaned over, propping himself on his elbow.</p><p>“I could say the same about you. That was an ingenious idea, even if I did most of the work,” Sherlock smirked and John captured his mouth with his own, wiping the smirk off of the detective’s face. The familiar taste of Sherlock’s come was lingering in Sherlock’s mouth and John moaned, greedily wanting to lick whatever was left of it.</p><p>“I’ll run a warm bath, your neck must be killing you,” John said the moment the fact hit him. </p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Sherlock admitted as he moved his head to the sides.</p><p>“Then I’ll carry you down and give you a shoulder massage,” John promised, the need to take care of Sherlock always strong in him.</p><p>“I’m too heavy for you to carry,” Sherlock challenged with a playful glint in his eye. </p><p>“Watch me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!<br/><br/>If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine">my profile</a><br/>:)<br/>If you enjoy happy and smutty stories like this one, check out my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318">"The Johnlock Utopia Series" </a>- all parts can be read as stand-alone.<br/><br/>You can follow/contact me on:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla">Johnlock Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin">Johnlock Twitter</a><br/><br/>For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>